


To(ny)

by Snow_White_9999



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 17yo, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Español, Español de España, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sex, Steve vive solo, Stony - Freeform, Time Travel, Tony tiene 17, Viajes en el tiempo, máquina del tiempo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_White_9999/pseuds/Snow_White_9999
Summary: Steve vive solo en el antiguo complejo de los Vengadores, porque ya no es vengador pero el sitio sigue existiendo como almacén de cachivaches. Una noche, aparece una máquina que no debería estar en uno de los almacenes, y de ella sale...¿Tony adolescente que jugaba con un cacharro de su padre? Estos Stark...
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	To(ny)

**Author's Note:**

> No sé hacer porno sin argumento, pero a veces me apetece hacer porno porque se me ha ocurrido una escena pero no tengo más... Y cosas raras como esta salen. Espero que te guste xD

Steve dio un respingo y se despertó del susto cuando las sirenas de alarma del complejo sonaron, procedentes del almacén más viejo del lugar. Con prisa, salió de su cuarto vestido del todo y corrió por los abandonados pasillos. Y es que él estaba en el complejo, sí, pero no en el de los _Vengadores_. No en el de los actuales, al menos. Para evitar que atacaran a los vengadores en un sitio conocido, Steve era, por estar “jubilado”, el único que vivía en el que ahora era solo el complejo oficial de puertas para afuera. De hecho, vivía solo, a excepción de los robots de vigilancia y los cachivaches y armas de los almacenes.

Bien mirado, igual había hecho mal quedándose ahí él solo, cuando Sam no dejaba de pedirle que se fuera con ellos al nuevo emplazamiento.

Cuando llegó al almacén, pudo ver que algunas cosas no estaban tapadas con sus sábanas protectoras. Como había tantas armas y artefactos, él intentaba que se salvaran de la corrosión y estuvieran en estado de revista por si hacían falta; y que hubiera cobertores fuera de sitio significaba que alguien tenía que haberlos estado quitando.

Al no ser Capitán América, sujetó su táser en un ángulo bajo, para hacer creer que era una pistola.

“No sé quién eres, pero por favor, sal de tu escondite con las manos en alto y te prometo que no habrá represalias.” Comentó con voz tranquila. Oyó algo a sus tres y se giró rápidamente. “FRIDAY, luces.” La IA obedeció y las luces del almacén se encendieron. Oyó el chirrido de unas deportivas sobre el suelo tras un par de amasijos de metal y dio por sentado que algún fan se había colado ahí. Con un suspiro, relajó la postura y el tono de voz. “Oye, hablo en serio. Te invito a un refresco y te pago el taxi. Si eres menor no estarás en un lío. Ni siquiera llamaremos a tus padres, ¿vale?” Preguntó, acercándose a la última posición del sonido. Pero al pasar al lado de una máquina que no conocía, frunció el ceño.

Le recordaba a aquella en la que Erskine y Stark le habían convertido en Capitán América; parecía una nevera de los años cincuenta. Al fijarse mejor y ver que emitía humo, se enfundó la pistola táser y tocó el metal. Estaba caliente, eso acababa de ser usado, y lo que era más… No era _suyo_.

“Vale, pero con cuidado.” Con prisa se giró de nuevo, recuperando su arma, pero sin apuntar. Se quedó boquiabierto y bajó del todo el táser cuando vio a Tony Stark, un Tony Stark en apariencia joven, aparecer ante él. “Me vale con que no se lo digas a mi padre. No sabe que he venido hasta aquí sin su permiso.”

“¿ _Venido_?” Steve parpadeó. Tony Stark estaba muerto, ¿qué demonios hacía ahí y hablando de su _padre_? Comprendiendo su confusión, el moreno señaló la máquina tras él.

“No tenía permiso para tocar nada, lo sé, pero me aburría mucho y mi madre me mandó por él. Este es el almacén cuatro, ¿no? ¿Habéis ampliado hace poco? Porque no me suena nada esta parte.”

“Eh…” Steve trató de recomponerse con prisa. Vale, si la lógica y su instinto dejaban de gritarle, podría dar con lo que había pasado. Nevera antigua. Antiguo almacén. Howard y María vivos, Tony de aspecto… _Juvenil_. Todo apuntaba a que un Tony Stark de tal vez unos 17 años había ido a ver, junto con su madre, a su padre al almacén de Stark Industries, que era el antiguo almacén 8 del reconstruido complejo de los Vengadores. Se había metido en alguna máquina, aburrido porque su padre no aparecía y su madre le había dado la aburrida misión de buscarle, y había acabado viajando en el tiempo por tocar lo que no debía.

“Estos Stark.” Susurró para sí, guardándose el táser definitivamente. Si ese Tony venía del pasado, lo suyo sería devolverlo a su tiempo cuanto antes, sobre todo para evitar paradojas y problemas en la línea temporal actual. Aunque como Strange no había aparecido, tal vez eso era algo que debía pasar. Acercándose al chico, le puso una mano en el hombro. Debía tener, como ya sospechaba, 17 como mucho. Miró a la máquina una vez lo tuvo sujeto; ¿cómo iba a hacer que esa cosa lo llevara a su tiempo sin dejarle saber que estaba en el futuro?

“Oye, ¿y tu uniforme?” Steve se miró. Llevaba un uniforme, sí, pero no era el de un trabajador de Stark Industries sino de los Vengadores. De hecho, llevaba una pequeña _A_ bordada en negro en el pecho, justo debajo de su apellido. Leyendo esto, Tony levantó las cejas. “ _Rogers_ , mola. Mi padre busca aún al Capitán América y se apellidaba así. ¿Lo conoces?”

“¿A tu padre o al capitán? Porque todos los conocen. A los dos.” Sonrió. Lo mejor era evitar que Tony entrara en shock manteniéndolo entretenido. El chico era muy listo, pero sonrió tranquilamente.

“Eres el primero que curra aquí que no parece estúpido a primera vista. Oye, pese a tu barba, ¿te han dicho alguna vez que te das un aire al verdadero capitán? Eres bastante guapo.” Con la mano libre, Steve se mesó la barba.

“Gracias, no me lo suelen decir a la cara. Déjame pensar, te has metido en ese trasto y por eso has aparecido aquí. ¿Dónde estabas antes?” Tony miró a la máquina, que aún chasqueaba al estar enfriándose.

“En el sótano. ¿Es un teletransporte?” Divertido, Tony se cruzó de brazos y saludó como Spock. Al menos eso le decía -aunque él ya lo sabía- que Tony venía de una fecha posterior a Star Trek.

“Algo así.” Asintió. Era mejor que pensara que era eso a una máquina del tiempo. “Pero yo solo soy el vigilante de esta eh, zona. No sé encenderlo ni sé en qué parte del sótano estabas. ¿Puedes volver a encenderlo?”

“Supongo.” El moreno asintió, pero miró a su alrededor, comprobando si conocía el sitio en el que estaba, y como era lógico, no era así. “Oye, ahora en serio, ¿qué almacén es este? Todo está tapado, pero parece como súper futurista al mismo tiempo.”

“Quieto.” Steve lo vio venir y le apretó el hombro para que no se escapase. El que se convertiría en un hombre expresivo y dramático ya exageraba su sorpresa.

“No me conoces, ¿pero sabías que iba a ver si me soltaba? ¿De dónde te has escapado, Rogers?” De manera divertida, el rubio sonrió.

“En lo que a ti respecta, de un sueño. Necesito que te metas en ese cacharro y vuelvas abajo por tu bien y por el mío.” Tony arrugó la nariz con decepción, pero divertido.

“Oh vamos, no me digas que temes el despido. Si eres el único en esta zona del almacén casi que es mejor que te fastidie un rato, ¿no crees? Porque así es más fácil que no te aburras.”

“Agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero he tenido suficiente _Stark_ para toda una vida.” Murmuró, pasándole la mano por la cabeza con cariño. Tony frunció el ceño y se lo quedó mirando con curiosidad. “No necesito que uno más joven me incordie justo ahora.”

“Hm.” Tony, con esa mirada curiosa que siempre había tenido, analizó mejor su cara. Steve se sintió incómodo y lo sujetó de la chaqueta vaquera estilo años 90 que llevaba para empujarlo a la máquina. “Hey, hey, espera, vamos a negociar al menos.”

“No hay nada que negociar, Tony, esto es zona restringida y como no salgas tu padre se va a poner hecho un basilisco.”

“Pues le diré que he hablado contigo y que te despida.”

Steve paró en seco de pronto, pero no por lo que Tony le había dicho; no al menos por esa consecuencia. Si Tony cumplía con esa amenaza, lo que pasaría sería lo siguiente: Hijo va a padre, le dice que ‘ha entrado en la nevera que sube al almacén futurista sin empleados y Rogers lo ha tratado mal’. Howard busca a Rogers en ese supuesto almacén y ninguno de los dos existe. _‘¿Qué nevera? Si lo único que tengo es, Oh, oh…’_ y de pronto, se toparía con Howard metiéndose en ese trasto para ir a verle. Al _futuro_. Y comprometiendo todo el presente o tal vez más.

¿Por qué demonios no venía Strange a decirle todo eso? Menudo Hechicero Supremo estaba hecho. Soltando a Tony, se cruzó de brazos y sacó pecho. Si tenía que convencerlo para no hablar lo haría, pero no sabía manejar al adolescente. Nunca supo manejar al adulto, y eran prácticamente igual de infantiles.

“Vale. Si quieres, quita algunas sábanas, pero no puedes ni preguntar sobre lo que hay bajo ellas, ni yo responderte. Te vas a quedar aquí cinco minutos, y créeme, que si tu padre se entera de que has hablado conmigo, tu problema va a ser un millón de veces más gordo que el mío.”

“Veo que tenemos las cosas claras, ¿cómo es que el único tío listo que curra para mi padre está lejos de los demás?” Preguntó Tony con curiosidad, cruzándose de brazos también. Steve recogió uno de los cobertores y lo dobló con una sonrisa nostálgica.

“Porque soy insufriblemente obediente.”

“Ya, lo veo.” El adolescente le miró el culo al rubio inclinando la cabeza y levantando las cejas, mordiéndose los labios con interés. “Pero tiene que haber más cosas. Oye, ¿en serio estás aquí solo?”

“Te había dicho que no podías preguntar.” Se quejó Steve, dejando las mantas sobre una mesa cercana que estaba llena de papeles y lapiceros. Tony se acercó con pies ligeros y apoyó las manos en un borde para mirarle.

“Ya, pero sobre las máquinas. Y a menos que seas una máquina, a ti te tengo que poder preguntar. ¿O no?” Steve puso los ojos en blanco; como si lo hubiera parido.

“Ojalá fuera una máquina, en serio. Sí, estoy aquí solo.” Respondió con tono de adulto-habla-a-niño. Este no se dio por aludido, porque cambió el peso de un pie a otro y le puso ojitos, inclinando la cabeza un poco para dulcificar el gesto.

“¿Y por qué?”

“Tu padre está trabajando en una alarma que solo precisa de un hombre que esté tras el botón de inicio, ya sabes.”

“Ah.” Tony asintió largo y tendido, creyendo a Steve -y este lo sabía- solo a medias. “Y tú eres el señor que la enciende y apaga.”

“Ajá.”

“¿Y la tal Friday?”

“Esa no soy yo así que no puedes preguntar. Lo siento, buena suerte con la próxima pregunta.” Sonrió el Capitán. Tony torció el gesto, pero divertido. Ese tío le caía bien.

“Me gustas, no pareces tonto.”

“Aquí no hay tontos, Tony, o no trabajarían para tu padre.”

“Hay listos que parecen tontos, tontos que son tontos, y listos que son listos. Y tontos que parecen listos, ya puestos. Tú eres un listo que es listo, y con buen culo, además.” Asintió. Steve levantó las cejas. “Oye, ¿cuáles son tus credenciales? ¿Expediente?”

“Confidencial.”

“Vaya por Dios… ¿Y novia tienes?” Esta vez fue el turno de Steve de torcer el gesto. No entendía por dónde iba la mente del adolescente. Decidió que una respuesta vaga podría valer más que una mentira, así que se cruzó de brazos.

“Técnicamente muerta.”

“¿Hablas en serio?” Steve se cruzó de brazos. “No me vaciles porque tenga 17, eres mono, ya me tienes ganado.” El rubio sonrió.

“Es que no entiendo lo que quieres Tony, ¿qué sacas tú con preguntarme si tengo novia?”

“Hombre, si eres mayor que yo, deberías saberlo.” De un saltito, se sentó encima de un trozo despejado de mesa y apoyó el pie en la silla de la misma. “Cuando dos personas se gustan y están solteras se preguntan cosas, se conocen, y si eso, echan un polvo.”

El soldado no supo cómo sus ojos se mantuvieron en sus cuencas, pero los abrió bastante, de eso estaba seguro.

“¡Tienes 17 años, por dios!”

“¿Y? Mi primer polvo lo eché con mi canguro de 25, y me sacaba diez años. Tú tendrás unos 30 y alguno, pero yo tengo de sobra experiencia y la edad de consentimiento. Soy el hijo de tu jefe, y no estoy abusando de mi poder, ojo, solo lo comento.” Prosiguió, cargado de razones. “Pero lo más importante, es que tienes un bonito culo y Dios, eres tan grande que me gustaría apretarte los pectorales y ver si son de verdad.” Terminó, haciendo el gesto de agarrar el aire con las manos.

Steve no negaba que llevaba mucho tiempo _soltero_ , pero había demasiados impedimentos. No obstante, decidió dejarse llevar y preguntar por algunos de ellos. “¿Y desde cuándo tú eres gay, si puede saberse?”

“No lo soy. Yo siempre me dije que sería _gay_ por el Capitán América,” Explicó como si nada. “pero él no aparece y esto son los noventa, ¿qué más da? No estás en el ejército tampoco. Un poco de diversión conmigo no iba a matarte.” Sonrió. Steve se fijó en que el adolescente se tocó un piercing que tenía en una oreja. Nunca se lo había visto puesto al Tony adulto, aunque sí que sabía que había llevado, porque el agujero seguía estando. El moreno se tocó el pequeño diamante con una sonrisa coqueta y esos ojos brillantes que todo el que conocía a Iron Man sabía eran todo un _peligro_. “Creo que eres el primer tío que me atrae en mi vida. Y te llamas Rogers, tal vez sea una señal. _La excepción que confirma la regla_.” Recitó con tono solemne. “¿Qué me dices?”

Steve se lo planteó. El chico que tenía delante era el pasado de Tony, un Tony ya fallecido, pero con edad de consentimiento e interesado en él. Strange no había aparecido por ahí, o sea que igual eso era algo que debía pasarle al joven Iron Man. Y creía recordar algo que dijo Rhodey sobre que Tony una vez tuvo un _algo_ con un tío, pero que jamás supo más del tema…

“Veo que estás muy concentrado.” Halagado por la parte recta del rubio, Tony tiró de la hebilla de su pantalón, apartó la silla con su pie, y separó las piernas para que se acercase. “Deja que te dé una muestra. Un beso, y si no te interesa, bueno, nos miramos incómodamente un par de minutos y luego me meto en el teletransporte ese y no me vuelves a ver.” Susurró. Steve tragó saliva con lo de no volverle a ver, porque era algo que le había atizado de repente. Y es que, con Tony muerto, de verdad esa era su última oportunidad de verle, si bien era cierto que no era el mismo amigo que él había perdido, sino un adolescente algo calentorro con los mismos ojos marones.

Le puso la mano en la cara y le acarició la mejilla, moviendo la mano a su pendiente y moviéndolo un poco. Un escalofrío hizo sonreír al adolescente, que le sujetó la muñeca y lo acercó con la mano libre por la nuca. Steve apoyó su propia mano libre en la mesa para inclinarse, y ambos hombres compartieron un beso casto, que el menor convirtió en uno salvaje con lengua y mucha, pero que mucha pasión. El rubio pasó la mano de su oreja a su nuca y lo instó a profundizar más aún; ambos respiraron por la nariz y les llegó el sonido húmedo de su contacto, encendiendo su interés. Cuando Tony se separó de él, lo hizo con un leve mordisco en su labio inferior a modo de despedida.

“Si me lo pides, te la chupo.” Murmuró con una sonrisita divertida. “Y sin hacerlo, porque madre mía. Como ahora me digas que no me partes en dos.” Steve no pudo aguantar sonreír con diversión. Definitivamente, Tony nunca pasó de los 17 años.

“No te adelantes, que de _partirte_ me encargaré yo.” El menor asintió y le echó mano a sus pantalones, cerrando los ojos cuando el mayor se le echó encima. Steve despejó la mesa de un manotazo y lo tumbó, y tirando de sus muslos le acercó el culo al borde. Tony tiró de su camiseta para sacarla y logró quitársela con un gruñido, haciendo que el soldado se quedara a torso descubierto. Había logrado abrirle los pantalones, pero le pasó las manos por el abdomen en sentido ascendente relamiéndose.

“Por Dios, Rogers, pídeme que te la chupe que estás de escándalo.”

“Llámame Steve.” Le guiñó él, bajándole de la mesa de un tirón. Tony abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se dejó desnudar de cintura para arriba.

“Otra vez me estás vacilando.” Murmuró. El aludido negó, levantándolo un poco del suelo con un brazo para besarlo. Girándolo, lo alejó de la mesa un par de pasos y él se apoyó en ella antes de bajarlo, tras haberle mordido los labios hasta que estos estuvieron rojos e hinchados.

“No. ¿No se supone que podía pedirte cosas?” Tony se apartó mientras el mayor se abría y bajaba los pantalones, enseñándole un tenso y largo miembro. “Pues eso hago. Llámame _Capi_ si lo prefieres.”

El adolescente se relamió y asintió, embobado, mirándole la entrepierna. Primero se acercó a él y dejó que lo desnudaran mientras se volvían a comer la boca a besos. Steve no se anduvo con tonterías y le separó las nalgas con una mano, frotando su índice contra su arrugado orificio, y masturbándole con la otra mano. Tony se abrazó a sus hombros y movió las caderas contra él jadeando sobre sus labios.

El moreno lo masturbó después con ambas manos y de paso trató de hacerse a su tamaño; con suerte le entraría toda en la boca, aunque dedujo que se quedaría en la mitad. Rompiendo el beso, jadeó sin dejar de mover las caderas. “Espera, espera, gomas, necesitamos gomas.”

“Reza entonces para que alguien hiciera lo que tú y yo aquí hace tiempo.” Masculló Steve, echando mano a uno de los cajones del escritorio en el que estaban. Le parecía inteligente que el chico quisiera usar protección; al fin y al cabo, en los noventa estalló la crisis del sida y era bueno ver que estaba informado.

Por otro lado, Tony le dejó la búsqueda a él, pues se relamió y se agachó apoyándose en sus muslos. Con prisa, pasó la lengua por sus testículos mientras lo masturbaba. Había visto alguna peli porno, pero gran parte de su experiencia con hombres iba a ser todo lo que sus novias y amantes le habían hecho a él, y esperaba tener suficiente con eso. Por su parte, Steve seguía abriendo y cerrando cajones. Miró hacia abajo y se fijó en Tony unos segundos; parecía realmente interesado en hacerle aquello. Pensar que seguramente habría sido ese único tío con el que lo hizo le provocó un tirón en la entrepierna; la de cosas que le habían pasado en la vida, y esa era con él.

“Abre esa boquita.” Murmuró con tono firme. El adolescente dejó de masturbarle y abrió la boca; él también montaba espectáculos con las chicas, así que no le pilló de sorpresa. Steve se sujetó el miembro y él abrió la boca y se puso justo delante. “Saca la lengua.” Él tragó saliva antes de hacerlo; normalmente no le gustaban los tonos autoritarios, pero ese lo tenía completamente obediente. “Eso es, y no olvides respirar con calma y por la nariz.”

Con cuidado, Steve le sujetó el pelo. En los noventa lo llevaba lo bastante largo como para agarrarlo bien, aunque él solo lo hizo para guiarle. Apoyó el glande en su lengua para usarla como referencia, y le deslizó la cabeza hacia su pelvis. Tony respiró por la nariz como se le indicaron, y de rodillas y con las manos en sus muslos, cerró los ojos. aquella masa de carne dura y caliente entró en su boca despacio, y él rezó para que no diera con su campanilla. Por suerte no lo hizo, y de pronto, dejaron de moverle. Lo hicieron recular y él obedeció, abriendo los ojos para mirar hacia arriba.

Steve lo miraba con ojos oscurecidos de interés y mandíbula tensa. Se notaba que se estaba controlando muchísimo, y eso le hizo sentir un tirón en la ingle. Despacio, la mano en su cabeza lo mandó de nuevo hacia delante. Él obedeció, pero como aún lo miraba, la excitación le hizo sentirlo todo con más detalle. Había una vena que nutría de sangre al pene en la parte de abajo, y él inclinó un poquito la cabeza a un lado para que su lengua pudiera seguirla.

El capitán gruñó, dejándose llevar, y empujando algo más fuerte. Tony le clavó los dedos en los muslos, pero no perdió el hilo de la respiración, y de pronto, su nariz dio con su vello púbico. Se la había metido entera en la boca y parte de la garganta. Usando ahora sus dos manos, el rubio puso un ritmo lento pero profundo. En un momento dado, Tony suspiró, relajado, y bajó una de sus manos para sujetarse y no correrse ahí mismo.

Entonces, el soldado lo hizo acelerar, y él sintió lágrimas escociendo en sus ojos. Gimió siguiendo aquella vena, y sintiendo ese enorme miembro follándose su garganta de forma fluida y experta. Steve se deleitó con esos ojos entornados, la saliva brillando en los labios de Tony, y ver a este tan entregado.

Sin darse cuenta, siguió moviéndose y se corrió ahí mismo. Tony lo notó en una embestida, cuando su glande pasó por su lengua y le llegó el sabor amargo, haciendo que arrugara la nariz y se apartara, tosiendo un poco. Steve carraspeó con vergüenza; no tenía que haber hecho eso.

“Perdón, me he dejado llevar.”

“No, no pasa nada, creo.” Dijo él, llevándose la mano a la boca con vergüenza para limpiarse el semen de los labios. Por acto reflejo había tragado, pero seguía sujetándose con la otra mano para no correrse. “Pero ahora no…” Añadió con voz ronca, mirando al miembro del mayor. Seguía tenso y grande como al principio. “¿Por qué no se te ha bajado?” Steve cerró un cajón y sacudió una cajita ante él, llamando su atención.

“Porque tiene un objetivo.” Cuando el menor reconoció la caja de condones, se quitó la mano de la boca y estiró la mano.

“Ayúdame a levantarme.”

Steve lo apoyó sobre una de las mantas que puso, por la cara que no tenía polvo, en la mesa. Tony apoyó ahí el pecho, separó las piernas apoyadas en el suelo por los pies, y sintió cómo unas manos separaban sus nalgas. Steve se arrodilló, pasó su lenga por su orificio, y el menor suspiró.

“Yo a veces aguanto dos seguidos, pero…” Explicó, sujetándose el miembro. Su mano había chocado con la de Steve cuando este masajeaba su perineo y sus testículos por detrás con una mano.

“Me hago cargo, tranquilo.” Murmuró, metiendo su lengua por su entrada. El moreno puso los ojos en blanco y tembló, apretándose alrededor del músculo suave y húmedo que lo invadía.

“Esto lo has hecho antes, ¿verdad?”

“Tanto como tú.” Sonrió, volviendo al trabajo. Sabía que Tony no lo había hecho antes, por eso le divirtió tanto oírle a él emitir una risita.

“No hagas que me corra tan pronto, Rogers.”

_Veo que lo de Capi vino después_ , se sonrió, sin dejar el beso negro. A tientas, abrió la caja de condones. No había visto ni la talla ni la fecha, pero no se sorprendió al sacarlo de la bolsita y notarlo reseco. Se apartó y echó un vistazo. Tony parecía estar pensando en maneras de durar más sin estrangular su erección más tiempo, así que tuvo un par de segundos.

El lubricante seguía estando, pero el condón estaba pasado y roto. A las malas, tendría que aprovechar que Tony no había tenido sexo nunca a pelo por ahí para hacerlo sin que notara la diferencia. Se echó el lubricante en la mano y metió el índice, deslizándolo con facilidad. Fingiría que llevaba el condón puesto, pero se correría fuera. Vio una papelera a un lado y lanzó la caja tras abrir otro condón -reseco y roto también- para echarse esa dosis de lubricante en sí mismo.

Cuando tres dedos entraban y salían con soltura, los sacó y le levantó las caderas. “Grita si es demasiado.” Murmuró, colocando el glande en su entrada. Al ver a Tony intentar girar la cabeza para mirar, lo sujetó contra la mesa y sonrió. “Prohibido mirar. En bastantes líos estoy metido ya como para encima dejarte hacer lo que quieras.”

“Eso es brutalidad policial.” Gruñó el adolescente con diversión. Él introdujo el glande y suspiró al ver que le fue sencillo.

“Lástima para ti que no sea poli.” Respondió, empujando un poco. Un leve _ah_ le hizo mirar a su punto de unión; estaba pasando la parte que había podido dilatar con sus dedos. “Relaja las caderas, Tony.” Susurró, inclinándose sobre su espalda y mordiendo suavemente su nuca, asegurándose de no dejar marcas. El chico obedeció, suspirando.

“Qué bien se te da relajar.” Murmuró este con voz tranquila.

“Es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo así.” Sonrió. Normalmente sacaba de quicio a Tony, jamás lo relajaba. Retrocedió y entró un poco más, y esta vez sí, el gruñido fue de una mezcla de placer y algo de dolor. Con cuidado, repitió la acción, y cuando supo que el moreno no podría girarse -y por ende, ver que no llevaba condón-, soltó su nuca para sujetar su cintura.

Empezó a moverse entonces de forma profunda, juntando sus nalgas para sentir mejor el cuerpo que palpitaba a su alrededor. Tony se soltó el miembro y apoyó ambos antebrazos en la mesa, gimiendo con la frente contra esta y de puntillas. Se corrió al segundo empujón, estrechándose y soltando un taco. Steve sintió la estrechez y echó la cabeza para atrás, pero rezó por lo bajo para aguantar y no correrse demasiado pronto, ni dentro del menor.

Continuó moviéndose de forma rápida y profunda, y los gemidos de Tony hicieron eco en el vacío y solitario almacén. Insultando y haciendo puños con las manos, tuvo un segundo orgasmo, seco, potente y repentino. En esa ocasión, a Steve se le hizo deliciosamente complicado moverse, y negando con frustración, salió de golpe para no correrse en él. Logró orientarse para que su semen cayera bajo la mesa, y así no mancharle la espalda y delatarse.

Tony cayó rendido y tembloroso sobre la superficie con la manta; con su miembro flácido y goteante, y sintiendo su corazón en su entrada y en sus orejas. Steve jadeaba un poco, pero se sentó a su lado con solo algo de sudor en la frente. Al recuperarse un poco, Tony se apoyó de nuevo en los codos y lo miró.

“Dios, qué polvo. ¿Podemos repetirlo?” Sonriendo, el rubio negó.

“Solo había, un condón en la caja y ya lo hemos gastado.” Mintió. El menor arrugó la nariz y gimió de agotamiento, dejándose caer.

“Qué desgracia.” Gritó con dramatismo. Él rio por lo bajo y le acarició la espalda y le manoseó un poco el culo, aprovechando que podía.

“Tienes el culo más bien puesto que he visto en toda mi vida.” Reconoció con nostalgia. “Y estoy seguro de que jamás veré otro igual.”

“Gracias.” Sonrió Tony, de una forma que a Steve se le antojó bastante familiar. “Oye, ¿vives aquí metido o tienes un pisito en alguna parte?”

Steve retiró la mano.

“Esto ha sido diversión, Tony. No va a volver a pasar.” El adolescente se incorporó con un gruñido molesto, seguramente por el dolor de su culo, y lo miró con la ofensa pintada en la cara.

“La gente puede divertirse durante un periodo de tiempo prolongado, Rogers, no me jodas. Es decir, jódeme, yo te dejo, es lo que te quiero decir.”

“No.” Negó él con una sonrisa. Dentro de lo que cabía, todo aquello le parecía divertido. Miró a Tony, preguntándose si al hacerse mayor se dio cuenta alguna vez de que el tío que se había tirado de adolescente y su _amienemigo,_ el Capitán América, tenían la misma cara. “Yo trabajo para tu padre. Tú eres un crío con mucho, pero que _mucho_ , futuro por delante. Algo brillante y que marcará la historia de la humanidad. Y yo no debería estar en ese gran expediente.” Sonrió. El menor arrugó la nariz y torció el gesto con molestia.

“Qué de viejo eso que has dicho. Tú te lo pierdes, viejo. Viejo chocho.” Steve aguantó la risa porque sabía que, sintiéndose tan humillado por ese flagrante rechazo, Tony jamás contaría a nadie lo que acababa de pasar. “Se te pone delante el chollo de tu vida y pasas.” Refunfuñó y refunfuñó, vistiéndose. “Tú te lo pierdes. Idiota. Ya quisieras ser el Capitán América. Ja, el _Capi_ tú. ¡Te apuesto lo que quieras a que ni siquiera te llamas Steve!”

Con una sonrisa que amenazaba con risa, Steve lo vio meterse, indignado y algo patizambo, dentro de la máquina que lo había traído mientras le sacaba el dedo. Al cabo de unos segundos, la nevera de los años cincuenta desapareció con el sonido de una pompa explotando.

Entonces él perdió la sonrisa con un suspiro. Sí, al parecer eso era lo que tenía que pasar. Gruñó al notar que se clavaba algo en el culo; incorporándose, vio que se le había pegado a una nalga el pendiente de Tony. Por lo visto, al acariciárselo se había aflojado, y por azares del destino, ahora estaba en su poder. Era un bonito recuerdo, o al menos eso esperaba.

Decidió enfocarse en que había sido parte del _futuro_ de Tony en vez de recordar que nunca más volvería a verle para poder vestirse, dejarlo todo como estaba, y seguir con su vida.


End file.
